Dream Teller
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: hanya sebuah Oneshot CoraLaw setelah sekian lama nggak publish... / Maafkan Fanfic dan Summary yang Gaje ini hiks :'(


**Pairing: CoraLaw or RociLaw**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: T menjurus ke M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 _If this is only a dream_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I never want to wake up_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Dream teller**

 **Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre**

* * *

'Hey?'

.

'Kalau kau masih hidup… apakah kita akan berjalan di jalan yang sama?'

.

'Atau mungkin aku akan mengikuti jalanmu?'

.

.

.

Tangan yang terulur menggapai langit itu mengepal erat. Sebuah lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya memandang kepada sesosok tubuh seseorang yang terbaring lemah pada puing-puing reruntuhan.

Doflamingo

Dan semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa bantuan dari Monkey. D. Luffy. Pria yang dikenal sebagai Traffalgar Law itu tersenyum tipis. Matanya kembali melihat langit yang entah mengapa bersinar sangat terang siang itu.

"Cora-san."

Dan kedua matanya menutup secara perlahan.

* * *

"Law."

"Hmmn…"

"Oi Law, bangun."

"…"

Perlahan kedua mata yang tadinya menutup itu terbuka. Sinar matahari yang terpancar sedikit menghalangi penglihatannya. Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil namanya? Mengapa terdengar sangat familiar…?

"Marine Captain Trafalgar Law."

"!"

Law langsung terbangun kala mendengar sapaan itu. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Matanya menangkap pemandangan ruangan yang tidak dia kenal. Tetapi, seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya lebih mengejutkan.

"C…Cora-san…?"

"Hmm?" Pria yang dipanggil Cora-san itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Iya? Apa kau masih mengigau, Law?"

Tangan yang lebih besar itu terulur untuk mengusap pelan kepala Law. Law hanya bisa memandang Corazon dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa pria ini masih hidup? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"…"

Tangan law terulur dan menyentuh wajah Corazon. Pria yang seharusnya sudah meninggal ini hidup. Wajahnya hangat. Nadinya berdenyut. Pernafasannya pun normal.

"Law kau aneh sekali pagi ini. Apa misi kemarin terlalu berat?"

"Semalam…? Misi…?"

Law semakin tidak mengerti. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa dia bisa berada di situasi seperti ini? Ini dimana? Apakah tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini? Dan juga dimana para kru kapalnya?

"Sudahlah, sepertinya kau masih lelah. Kembali tidur sana."

Corazon mengelus kepala Law sekali lagi sebelum hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Tetapi. Sepasang tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Sepasang tangan itu melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Cora-san, kau hidup…"

Corazon terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Dia berbalik dan memeluk pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Memberikan kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepalanya. Corazon tahu kalau sesekali Law bermimpi hal yang aneh, terutama tentang dirinya yang mati. Dan pria itu pun tahu bagaimana agar kondisi Law kembali stabil.

" _I am alive, Law._ "

Corazon mengangkat wajah Law untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Hanya untuk memberitahu kalau dirinya disini. Disisinya. Jantungnya yang masih berdetak dan nafasnya yang berhembus.

' _I am here. With you._ '

* * *

"…"

Law menatap datar wajah Corazon yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Pria ini benar-benar hidup. Kalau begitu, apakah yang dia alami selama ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Kehidupannya saat menjadi bajak laut. Bertemu dengan Bepo dan lainnya. Alliansi dengan Luffy. Bahkan kemenangan mereka di Dressrossa?

"Hey, Cora-san-"

"Aku bukanlah Corazon lagi, Law."

Pria yang tadinya masih tertidur itu dalam sekejap sudah membuka kedua matanya.

" _I am Rocinante Donquixote._ "

"Ah…"

Law tidak pernah mengetahui nama asli Corazon karena mereka semua selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Corazon'.

"Roci-san… kurasa?"

Corazon—atau Rocinante tertawa kecil melihat bertapa menggemaskannya Law. Well, Law selalu terlihat menggemaskan di matanya sejak dia masih kecil sampai sekarang. Walaupun pria itu sudah berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Law hanya bisa terdiam malu. Padahal waktu dulu hanya untuk memanggil 'Cora-san' saja sudah susah. Dan sekarang dia bisa menyebut kata 'Roci-san' dengan sangat mudah.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan… Doflamingo?"

"Doffy? Kau lupa atau bagaimana?" Rocinante mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil sebatang cerutu untuk dia hisap. "Dia sudah berada di impel down sejak 16 tahun yang lalu."

"Ah, begitukah."

Ternyata pria itu sudah tertangkap dan artinya mereka aman? Dan juga kerajaan Dressrossa sudah tidak dibawah perintahnya lagi? Sungguh banyak pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Law ucapkan namun dia masih ragu, dan tentunya juga akan membuat pria di hadapannya ini bingung. Sebaiknya dia menikmati saja momen yang terasa sangat nyata ini.

Nyata?

Ataukah ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

Tetapi dia masih disini dan segalanya terasa sangat nyata.

"Roci-san."

Law pun turut mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil cerutu yang terselip pada bibir pria yang lebih tua darinya itu agar dia dapat menaruh sebuah kecupan. Ah tidak. Daripada sebuah kecupan, Law melumat bibir itu. Its smoky flavor.

"Hmmn…?"

Rocinante bergumam setelah bibir mereka terpisahkan. Cerutu yang berada di tangan Law dia ambil dan diletakkan pada asbak di meja, sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuh mereka kembali berbaring di kasur. Well, lebih tepatnya Rocinante memenjarakan tubuh Law diantara kedua lengannya.

" _You shouldn't stir me up like that._ "

" _But I always want to._ "

Law melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Rocinante, menarik tubuh mereka agar lebih dekat. Tidak akan bohong kalau Law sesekali memiliki sedikit 'imajinasi' soal ini dan imajinasinya sekarang menjadi nyata di hadapannya.

" _I love you, Rocinante._ "

* * *

"Ngggh…nah…"

"Tahan sedikit Law…"

Kedua tangan Law mencengkram erat seprai kasur berusaha menahan sakit dibawah sana. Walaupun hanya dua jari, tetapi sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan membuatnya tidak karuan. Rocinante sudah berusaha untuk _take it slow_ setelah melihat reaksi dari pria dibawahnya ini. Perlahan kedua jarinya bergerak keluar-masuk dengan pergerakan menggunting.

" _You're too tense, Law._ "

" _I… can't…_ " Law mendesah pelan. " _I always… want to do this… with you…_ "

Telinga Rocinante bagaikan tersetrum kala mendengar pernyataan itu. Belum lagi ditambah dengan ekspresi Law yang membuatnya semakin terangsang. Wajah merah merona, mulutnya yang setengah terbuka dengan desahan pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Well, dia sendiri padahal yang membuatnya begini.

" _Law really?_ "

Rocinante menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menciumi ceruk leher Law, meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah yang pastinya akan jelas terlihat. Law miliknya dan Rocinante dengan senang hati mengumumkan hal itu secara frontal kepada orang-orang. Terlihat seperti menikmatinya, Law mendesah sedikit lebih keras. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar sampai kedua kakinya sudah melingkari pinggang Rocinante menariknya lebih dekat.

" _It's fine already… you can… uh, you know…_ "

Walaupun sudah tidak sabar, tetap saja Law masih canggung untuk mengatakan kalimat yang frontal itu. Tetapi Rocinante mengerti betul apa yang diinginkan oleh pria dibawahnya itu. Miliknya juga sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Memposisikan kejantanannya di hadapan entrance Law dan perlahan mendorong masuk.

"Ukh…"

Mengingat perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka, tentu saja ukuran dibawah sana cukup menyakiti dirinya. Tangannya meraih bantal dan menggigitnya untuk menahan rasa sakit dan juga nikmat secara bersamaan. Melihat Law yang kesakitan, Rocinante berusaha untuk bergerak lebih perlahan.

" _Almost… bear with me, Law._ "

"N…ngaaah…"

Law menganggguk pelan. Tangan Rocinante mengelus pelan kepala Law dan menaruh kecupan pada dahinya untuk setidaknya melupakan rasa sakitnya dibawah sana. Bergerak perlahan pun sebenarnya sedikit menyiksa dirinya. Dirinya harus berlutut meminta maaf pada Law setelah ini.

" _I'm sorry, Law._ "

SLAM

"A-Akh…!"

Dalam satu hentakan, Rocinante mendorong masuk miliknya sepenuhnya ke dalam entrance Law sehingga dia merintih kesakitan. Mulut entrancenya sedikit terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka berdua. Nafas Law terdengar mulai tidak beraturan sehingga Rocinante harus menahan diri agar tidak bergerak terlebih dahulu.

" _H-haaah… I'm fine now…_ " Law menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan tangannya mengelus pelan pipi pria di atasnya itu. Ah, dia sangat mencintai pria ini.

Dan bisa merasakan moment ini dengannya…

Law merasa dia tidak perlu mengharapkan apa-apa lagi.

TES… TES…

"Huh? Law?"

Rocinante terkejut karena tiba-tiba air mata mengalir pada kedua pipi Law. Panik, Rocinante langsung menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"…"

Law sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis. Air mata tersebut keluar begitu saja tanpa dia kehendaki, bahkan jika Rocinante tidak menghapusnya Law tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah menangis. Dan air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Law…"

Rocinante bergerak mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh Law. Menciumi wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata dan sesekali menaruh kecupan pada bibirnya.

" _I'm sorry, Cora-san. I'm… I…_ "

" _Ssssh… Please don't talk anymore._ "

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan tidak menuntut. Rocinante hanya ingin menyampaikan bertapa dia mencintai seorang Trafalgar Law yang sudah bersama dengannya selama bertahun-tahun. Bertapa berharganya pria ini di dalam hidupnya.

" _I love you Cora-san. I love you so… fucking much…_ "

" _Yeah I know, and I love you too damn much too._ "

Law dan Rocinante tersenyum satu sama lain. Jari-jari mereka bertautan erat seakan-akan ketakutan salah satu dari mereka akan menghilang. Terutama Law. Dia takut akan kehilangan Rocinante untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

 _I won't lose him for the second time_

 _._

 _._

 _I will not_

* * *

"Oi Torao! _"_

"Trafal-guy."

"Oi!"

"…"

Perlahan Law membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah zoom in dari wajah seorang Monkey. D. Luffy. Astaga hampir saja dia men-shambles mahkluk yang satu ini.

"…huh?"

Law menggaruk kepalanya dan melihat sekitar seraya mendudukan dirinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan juga sedikit pusing. Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk Law mencerna situasi.

"Dimana Cora-san…?" tanyanya polos. Luffy dan yang lainnya melihat satu sama lain dengan tatapan heran.

"Cora-san siapa?" Tanya Nico Robin.

"Kalo Mingo sih udah kalah!" sahut Luffy.

"…" tidak ada komentar apapun dari Zoro. Hanya sebuah gelengan kepala.

Law pun menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya pemandangan luar dari jendela yang berada di dekat kasurnya. Jadi ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi? Sebuah masa depan dimana Rocinante masih hidup dan dirinya yang mengikuti jejak pria itu menjadi seorang marines.

Tetapi setiap sentuhan yang dia dapat itu terasa sangat nyata.

Dan dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Cora…san."

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Setidaknya tubuhnya sudah kuat untuk beraktifitas ringan.

"Hey Torao! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luffy dengan wajah penasaran. Namun saat dia hendak ingin menghampiri Law, Robin menhentikannya.

"Biarkan Trafal-guy berjalan-jalan sejenak." Ujar wanita itu singkat seakan-akan dia mengerti kalau law sedang ingin sendirian saat ini. Law menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Berjalan pelan menelusuri rerumputan yang berada di sekitar gubuk yang mereka sedang singgahi sekarang.

TES… TES…

Sekali lagi pria itu mengalirkan air matanya. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka, dan artinya seorang Rocinante sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Andaikan saja dia bisa kembali ke dunia mimpi itu.

"Hey Cora-san?" panggilnya pelan seraya menatap langit yang biru.

.

' _Will we be able to meet again tonight?_ '

.

' _In that kind of world called a dream_ '

.

' _And will you hold me again?_ '

.

' _Like you did last night?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Bleh**

 **Gini kan efek lama nggak brojolin fanfic, amburadul astogeh…**

 **Tapi Nao memutuskan untuk tetap mempublish agar mungkin saja para readers bisa memberikan saran dan masukan agar Nao bisa improve dan juga mungkin aja ada rekues? Yang sapa tau bisa Nao jabanin?**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Maaf pisun ih amburadul gaje begini :"((**


End file.
